The invention relates to a carabiner comprising:                a metal body in the form of an open ring having a first end equipped with a securing part,        a gate moving around a swivel-pin between a closed position and an inwardly open position, said swivel-pin being situated in proximity to the second end of the body,        and a flexible return device biasing the gate to the closed position.        